Complicated Study Buddy
by dizzydota
Summary: AU. Who knew falling for that stupid redhead would cause this much emotional trauma for Roxas. AKUROKU


**Rated:** M for swearing. Sorry, no lemon in my first on-shot!

**Title:** Complicated Study Buddy

**Summary:** Who knew falling for that stupid redhead would cause this much emotional trauma for Roxas.

**Warning:** Lots of swearing. That's basically it. Also boy x boy relationships.

**A/N:** This is my very first one-shot. Along with my very first AkuRoku fanfic. I just got in a random writing mood, and had to create something. I had no real plotline or structure to make it flow either, so I'm not very satisfied with how this all came out! I'm putting it up anyway though, and I would love some tips on certain things. I wanna keep posting one-shots, and in the future they'll be much more put together! And not so all over the place like this one.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts Characters © Square Enix. I do not own them or the game! ; 3;

* * *

It was one of those days again. He would have been perfectly fine rushing home for some extra nap time after that school bell rang, but that one text stopped all dreams of extra sleep.

It had been fifth hour when his so called 'study buddy' texted him asking for him to stay after for some help in English. Who was he to say no? He might not like associating with a bunch of people, but that didn't make him rude… usually. Unless you got on his bad side or annoyed him.

Though he was easily annoyed, for some reason Axel had yet to become overly annoying to him. Hint on the overly. Axel could still annoy him to death sometimes, but it was usually with stupid and pointless fights. After five months of all that though he had learned to adapt to the other's ways.

He wasn't going to deny that he could consider Axel a friend. Not a great or best friend… just a friend that you talk to at school. Well, they didn't even talk all the time either. That's where two issues came in though.

He and Axel were kind of completely different people.

The other was better known and that gave him the so called label 'popular'.

Now Roxas… Roxas was labeled as a 'loner'. Or someone who stayed away from most social activities as well as school activities.

It wasn't like he hated talking or making conversation, it was just at this school everyone talked about the same thing.

Rumor rumors rumors.

He had to go out of his way to befriend a group of people who associated outside of his school district. He didn't mind not talking to anyone six hours out of his day; in return he got good grades and got to do whatever he wanted for having those good grades. Now, school activities were just stupid. He would never walk into a homecoming, prom, or anything to do with school spirit and dressing up.

It wasn't his style.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back in the rather uncomfortable library chair. Sadly the more comfortable chairs were taken by other students, so he had to stick with those hard wooden tables that definitely weren't meant for relaxation.

Shifting a little bit he shuffled through his iPod, not quite satisfied from the wide arrange of songs he had in there.

It was an average day for him. He wasn't dressed up – he never dressed up actually. Downed in faded blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and checkered high-tops he didn't have much of a fashion sense excluding his shoes. Oh well? Those shoes were damn comfortable.

Tapping his fingers on the table lightly he tilted his head to the side, blonde locks swaying with him.

Another sigh. Of course Axel would be late. Hopefully not later than usual though. Stopping his music shuffling he brought his hands up to rub his eyes lightly, attempting to wake up a little bit more.

It'd be another hour until he could get home and sleep. Blinking open his cerulean eyes he gazed around the library for the millionth time within the ten minute time frame he had been sitting there. "Any time now…" he whispered to himself, shifting forward a little bit and resting his head down on the cool table top.

And now to the second issue… but Roxas wasn't quite sure if he was ready to face it.

When Axel had first approached him asking for study help he was very aware of the others reputation. Being aware of that he assured himself that he wouldn't even be brought into that certain type of reputation. He, in no way, would ever be considered or even thought of as an Axel booty call. He'd rather throw up, and then eat that throw up than mess around with someone who wasn't even aware of what a real relationship was.

What was the issue at hand then? Ah…

Somewhere along the way Roxas might have possibly developed some feelings for that stupid redhead.

Crazy right? Exactly what he thought. All that time he had promised himself that he wouldn't get involved. He wouldn't let the others charms lure him in and they… they just did anyway. Sure he didn't let the other know that because that would be the end of him, but how much longer would he be able to take it?

Even though Axel asked for his help, the guy was smart. Hell, half of the time Roxas just thought the redhead needed someone to argue with and that's why he asked him to meet him all the time after school for 'studying'.

Axel had to catch on at some point.

This was why he felt as though he couldn't do this crap anymore. Why sit around and let the other find out about his feelings, just to be used and then tossed aside. Sure he was following with the reputation the guy had but it wasn't like Axel was hiding it – he flaunted it very happily. As well did the few students he hooked up with.

Before his thoughts could get any deeper though the library doors slammed open, and there stood said redhead that was currently terrorizing the blonds mind.

A dull look crossed his face as he shook his head, pulling out his headphones and pushing himself back, arms crossed lightly and set on showing the other that he was not happy with how late he was. He even had to suppress the thoughts of how good Axel looked today - especially when he grinned at him... He wanted to go home damnit!

Actually, he wanted all of this to just stop. Study lessons, and these screwed up emotions and thoughts.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late."

Axel beamed as he approached Roxas, pausing to pet the other's hair and let his hand glide down his neck before taking his seat.

He wasn't really sorry. Roxas was very aware.

A little growl came from the blonde as he titled his head to the side, successfully leaning away from the others touch and ignoring the small pout he got in return. "You're not sorry, shut up."

The pout was instantly off the redhead's face and replaced with an overly-gleeful smile, "You know me all too well Roxy! Now, you help me with studying?" he asked in an almost teasing tone, sliding an English textbook over to him.

Ignoring the nickname and stupid way he had spoken to him, he grabbed at the English book, flipping it open and turning to the chapters the other had texted him about early. One glance at the title of the story and he felt like puking.

"Romeo and Juliet? Seriously? I hate this story."

"Awww, why?! I think it's rather romantic."

"What's so romantic about it? It's a thirteen-year-old girl falling in love with a seventeen-year-old guy, and when they find out they can't be together they throw hissy fits, have sex, run off and then kill themselves. How do you see that as romantic?"

And this is when the argument starts.

"I find it romantic, dear Roxy, because they're willing to go to the extreme for each other. They're willing to go behind their parents backs and do what their hearts desire. I find that lovely."

"There is no love between them. Just attraction and lust."

"So? Isn't that what relationships are pretty much about nowadays?"

Roxas glared at the other lightly, setting the book onto the table with a huff. He wanted a nap right. now.

"Maybe in your world Axel, but it is possible to find an actual true relationship if you stop fucking around with people." He snapped back, not really caring about what he was saying. The topic went from Romeo and Juliet to this entire issue in three seconds flat.

A soft scoff came from Axel as he shrugged his shoulders, "I may not have a real true relationship, but at least I actually have some sort of a relationship with people… unlike yourself."

A slight twitch of annoyance came to his right eye as he tried to hold back his tongue. He really did, honestly. But this entire thing was pissing him off, and his short temper was about to blow up. Even if he did see Axel as a friend, and possibly even a crush he couldn't stand the oncome of stupid emotions and annoyance he was experiencing.

"You don't know me Axel, I'm very capable of having a real and true relationship. I doubt any of your relationships involve something capable of going past fuck buddies."

"Who cares? I'm happy with them until I find someone I truly want to care for."

He was done. Definitely done. Why did he develop feelings for this guy again?

"Okay then, whatever Axel. You seem perfectly capable of finding the meaning behind this story on your own so I don't think I'm needed anymore. At all actually."

He stood and turned on his heel, grabbing onto his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"What do you mean by 'at all actually'? You're not gonna help me study anymore?!"

Pressing his lips together lightly he gave the other another small glare, not really up for bantering. This was his chance though, his chance to just get rid of all these stupid emotions and feelings.

"Exactly. You're a smart cookie, I don't think you need my help anymore. May the force be with you." He drawled out sarcastically before leaving the library in a rush, ignoring the gaze that stayed on him the entire time.

Why had he gotten so worked up over that conversation? It wasn't even about Shakespeare, he knew it wasn't. Maybe it was about the fact that Axel just didn't seem capable of having an actual relationship. He seemed happy with the fact that he slept around and wasn't dating material. He really wanted to be happy with this entire moment, but he wasn't.

It was just a reminder that his feelings would never be returned. And now he had to go through the slow process of letting them go.

What the hell was he thinking? His feelings weren't even that big!

"Just keep telling yourself that Roxas…" he mumbled to himself, slipping into his car, starting it up and driving off.

* * *

It had been a month since he last talked with Axel. Well, not really talked. More like fought with for five minutes and then stormed out.

That had probably been the shortest study session of his life, but he could care less.

What he was freaking out about was how the redhead was reacting. With Axel, he had expected the other to brush him off and just ignore his existence for the rest of their high school lives. But no, he had to make his life miserable. Two days later he gets bombarded with texts asking if he would meet him at the library after school.

He didn't know if Axel showed up because he didn't bother going. Later that night his phone was blown up with questions as to where he was, and why he didn't show up. Now, with unsure emotions for the other him attempting to forget about Axel wasn't working when the other was texting him twenty-four seven.

This entire thing continued on day after day.

He hadn't been expecting for the other to react this way. Why did he care? God damnit, Roxas really did want to know.

But he had promised himself to stay away from anything that involved Axel .

"How long are you going to ignore him?"

Hearing his brother's voice Roxas looked up from his bed and to the doorway, making eye contact with the brunette before sighing softly. "Until Marluxia dies his hair a normal color and starts acting like an actual straight man."

A soft laugh was what he got in return. Closing his eyes lightly he ignored the sudden dip in his bed, knowing very well that his older brother had climbed up on it. "Well then that'll be forever."

"I don't want to see him, hear his voice or ever associate with him again."

"Why? What did he even do Roxas do make you this mad? I think he's a really cool guy."

"He may be a pretty cool guy, but his view on love and relationships is fucked up."

"... So what?"

Peeking an eye open he peered over at the other, not sure what to say back to that. Exactly – so what?

"That's just how Axel is. I hang out with that group of people sometimes and they're all pretty much like that. If you ignore that issue though I could see you two actually becoming more than just friends."

"I don't know if I even want that. I already have these stupid ass emotions screwing with the way I think and feel. Being around him again would only make things complicated.

He was met with silence. Which he accepted for that moment.

He felt lost, and almost felt clueless as well. He did get annoyed easily, but he wasn't the type to make this big of a deal about things. That conversation had just pushed his buttons and he had reacted in a rather childish way. He would never admit to that though.

"I think you like him. That's why you got so upset about the entire thing. I agree that I wouldn't like hearing that the guy I have feelings for wasn't interested in having a real relationship until he found someone worthy."

He groaned softly, covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head. "Don't remind me."

"I say talk to him about it Roxas. At least get on good terms with him again. He obviously seems to want to talk with you too – what's it to now? 51… 52 texts?"

"67 actually."

A soft chuckle escaped Sora's lips as he reached over onto the nightstand and snatched up the phone, pressing it into the blonde's palm and then patting it lightly. "Text him back, see what he says and then just give it one more go. Hope everything settles down and then we can all let our lives go back to normal. Because with you all emo and shit I have no one to talk to anymore."

With that his brother hopped off of the bed, bright smile on his face as he waltzed out of the room.

Roxas' gaze followed him until he was out of sight, soft sigh breaking the sudden silence as he sat up, leaning back on his arm. "Sometimes your intellect stuns me." He mumbled to himself, though the comment had been about his brother.

Quickly making his way to his inbox he clicked on the most recent text sent from Axel, while flopping back onto his bed. "Roxas, text me back the instant you read this. Stop fucking ignoring me blondie." He read out loud, rolling his eyes lightly at the nickname.

'_What do you want?'_

He always had that habit of reading his texts out loud while he was typing them in.

Watching it send he closed his eyes, not quite sure what to expect. Sometime in the future these weird ass feelings will disappear, and maybe he and Axel can get over this stupid bump and become friends again. Vibration took him out of his thoughts as he looked at the text, blinking lightly. "I'm coming over. Don't worry about directions, already know where you live."

Oh, okay.

Wait… what?!

Sitting up quickly Roxas' eyes widened rather comically and in two seconds he was throwing down his phone and pushing himself off his bed. There was no reason to try and text back to stop the redhead, he wouldn't listen.

"Sora! I'm never listening to you again!"

He exclaimed out loud, silently freaking out and glancing around his room, catching a view of himself in his mirror. Oh god… he looked like crap. Wait, why did he care?! No, no primping for that stupid idiot.

They were going to settle things and let everything get back to normal.

That's what he kept telling himself. Even when he had made his way downstairs and started pacing around the living room. That is, until his doorbell rang ten minutes later. Eyes widening he stared at the door for a moment, wondering if he should really open it. What were they going to talk about?

A knock this time.

"I know you're in there Roxas, I can see you through the window."

Damn his mom for getting windows on the sides of their door.

Walking forward he swung the door open, lips pressed together tightly as he stepped aside to let him in, not bothering to make eye contact just yet. "You're not the sneakiest of them all, you know that? I would have tried maybe hiding behind a wall, or the couch. But that's just m-"

"What do you want Axel." He mumbled out, cutting him off while shutting the door and turning on his heel, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. He was suddenly not so sure what to do with himself. Should he sit regularly? Or comfortably like he normally would do? Why the fuck did it even matter?

That familiar dip came to the right of him again and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Axel had sat down next to him. "I want to talk to you about the last conversation we had. You know, the one where you commented on my love life and then used a cheesy Star Wars quote for your departure."

Ignoring the faint flush that came to his face he spared a glance over at the other out of the corner of his eyes, only to make it direct eye contact once seeing the other was looking directly at him. "What about it."

"Why'd you get so upset with all that? And here I thought the entire time we were cool and all…"

He didn't like Axel this serious. Well, maybe he did. He just didn't like how the other seemed to be reading him completely without him even needing to say anything. Though, that could be him being paranoid too. He could barely think straight any way.

"I… don't know."

"Sure you do, now tell me."

He had answered back without even skipping a beat. Pursing his lips together lightly Roxas shot the other a slightly annoyed look, only to have it disappear once the other quirked an eyebrow. "No need to get ticked, I'm just looking for the truth."

Axel leaned in a little bit, head tilting to the side as he kept his gaze fixed on him completely. Those damn green eyes were practically cutting into him. All at once those stupid ass feelings came back, causing him to rethink this whole situation.

But then Sora's words came in as well. '_I say talk to him about it Roxas.'_

Such simple words. They felt right though.

"You annoy me…" he mumbled out, quickly putting a finger up to stop whatever words that were about to come from the redhead. "You annoy me when you sit there and act like you're so proud of the fact that you have people you can contact whenever you want if you're feeling horny or shit like that. You especially annoy me when you sit there and say I've never had an actual experience with relationships. And you know what else annoys me?"

He huffed softly, turning a bit so he was facing the other completely, knowing he had his attention. "It annoys me how you can sit there completely clueless about this entire situation. I wouldn't have gotten so fucking upset if you had been aware of these dumb ass feelings I have for you."

There, he said it. In his own way of course - but he said it.

This silence… he didn't like though.

Quickly sweeping his gaze away from the other he locked it onto the shaggy carpet of his living room, just… waiting. Waiting to see how Axel would even react with all of that.

"Dumb ass feelings huh? Well, you don't seem to like them so much. Please though, let me know more about these feelings."

Normally Roxas would have thought that sentence was dramatic and teasing, but for some reason it wasn't. Axel actually sounded… happy? But also curious.

"I… Uh…" Roxas paused for a moment, practically forcing his gaze back onto the other, not quite sure what to say. Explain them? Hell, he could barely explain them to himself. How was he supposed to say how he felt if he couldn't even understand them.

"Roxy?"

Okay, it was time to take a damn chance here and push himself past his comfortable stage.

In one split second he leaned forward and promptly pressed his lips against the redhead's. The kiss was short and chaste, but inside he was hoping it had gotten his point across. Moving back a little bit he peeked open an eye, not exactly sure when he had shut them but ignoring that thought as he glanced at the other's expression.

Amusement. Damn fucking amusement was written all over the other's face. Thankfully it wasn't mocking.

"Ah, so that's how you feel? Well then… I think I'm perfectly safe doing this."

And with that their lips met again, catching Roxas off guard for a second before he returned it. Not greedily or even passionately, but he returned it with all the confusing feelings he had. Bringing a hand up he lightly gripped the back if Axel's neck, sitting up on his knees to have a slight advantage in the entire situation. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew that this was good. Kissing Axel was good, especially since he had just admitted to liking the other.

Arms wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer together. Before anything else could even happen though a new voice broke through.

"Oh god, seriously?! On the couch?! If you're gonna do that shit go up in Roxas' room damnit! There are other people here." Sora always did have the perfect timing. He also knew when to leave, since he darted up the steps within five seconds and into his room.

Breaking the kiss instantly Roxas leaned back, cheeks slightly flushed but in no way was he going to show how embarrassed he had really been with that. His older brother did just catch him making out with… well Axel. Oh yeah – Axel.

Turning his head he glanced down at the other, very aware of their positions and deciding that it wasn't as great as it had been a few minutes ago. Sitting down on his bum again, he didn't mind that the other kept his arms around him. "So, is that a yes to you like me too or just you taking an opening to kiss me?"

A chuckle was his reply at first before the redhead smiled lightly. "Both. I do like you Roxie, otherwise I wouldn't have bugged you so much to stay after with me. After the first two months of our study times I discovered that I kind've needed my Roxas time. Otherwise I became a pain in the ass. Just ask Demyx, he's been complaining about me this entire time because I couldn't talk to you. You're the only one who won't let me take advantage of you, and you aren't afraid of telling me to shut up. You're also not afraid to speak the cold heart truth either... obviously. I kinda grew to enjoy it and like it a lot. Only you could be that way."

Roxas tilted his head to the side a little bit, not showing how pleased he was with hearing that. Having his feelings returned… felt great. It relieved a lot of tension and confusion now that he didn't have to think about it so much. "So are you and me dating now or what?"

This time that hadn't been him. Blinking Roxas thought over the question, remembering all the rumors and reputation that were held behind Axel. Would he be able to deal with that? And would he be able to ruin whatever great position he was in now to go out with Axel? The last thing he wanted was to be seen as just someone Axel used. "A couple things – whatever people you have that supply you with whatever needs you needed… get rid of them." A cheshire grin spread across Axel's face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I haven't spoken to any of them in well over three months. So it's not like they're important to me… what's the other things?"

"You tell people to leave me alone, I don't want drama or crap like that to interfere with my life... or ever yours."

"Deal."

"One more thing..."

With that a light smile formed on the blondes face, slight glint in his eyes.

"You admit that Romeo and Juliet isn't romantic in anyway."

"… Shutup. I will never."

Laughing lightly he brushed it off, knowing that the other probably wouldn't say it anyway. "Fine… we're dating then."

It seemed a rush of relief went through both of them, he had felt it personally since Axel just seemed to suddenly relax around him completely, and in return it caused him to as well. "Thank god, I don't know how much I could have taken of this. You, Roxy, are definitely the most complicated study buddy I've ever had the pleasure of dating."

"I better be the only one too."

"Of course, who else will I be able to fight with over such stupid things? Only you young padawan."

* * *

**HORRAY FOR CORNY AND STUPID ENDINGS.**

Read, Review, and Critic pretty please?? Flamers will not be accepted though! If you don't like it, don't read it.


End file.
